Just the girl
by WARNINgirl
Summary: sequel to complicated. Song: The Click Five just the girl. Disclamer characters belongs to WB and song is certanly not mine.


**There's another. Sequel to the "complicated". I hope you will enjoy this one:)**

**Song: The Click Five - Just The Girl**

**Just The Girl**

Clark was doing his homework at the Talon. At least he tried. He was pretty well distracted by a certain rude girl, who was consequently annoying him. 'Maybe if I kiss her, she would shut up' he thought with hopeful smile but quickly refused this idea, 'yeah, and then wait for her to kick my ass'.

"Oh, please! God give me a magic twig then maybe I can make world the better place to live !" Lois walked to him and without any permission she took pencil of Clark's hand and sat in front of him. "But first I must stop certain people from studying at the weekend" she smiled. 'Not the puppy eyes, not the puppy eyes!' she thought desperately but all Clark gave her was 'please-disappear-from-my-way-woman' look.

"Hey! That's my motto with magic twig!" Clark said acting annoyed from her previous action. 'Tipical Lois - zero questions, just actions' he thought smiling to himself. 'Wait a minute! Am I smiling to myself because of her!' Clark looked away with disgusted and shocked look.

"Huh?" Lois was a little bit confused because of his reaction. 'See Lane? Next time listen your cousin when she's telling you that you have to much make-up on your face'. "I know that I have beautiful eyes but it's a little bit rude to stare at them, Smallville" she said with big grin. Clark snapped into reality when he realized that he was still looking at Lois with shocked and a little bit amazed look. "Uh, sorry I was just..."

"Yeah, yeah... Even at the weekend Lana-land cannot stop messing up with Smallville, right? You look pretty distracted today and I know that it's because of a girl" she was a little upset by that, ok - she was pretty upset by that. "Or maybe it's about a boy? she asked grinning. Clark gave her a very, very annoyed look. "Anyway, I have much work. So if you don't mind..." she stood up and started walking away when she heard his voice calling her.

"Lois!" Clark called her instinctive not wanting her to go. 'Please, stay.' he thought. "Yeah?" Lois quickly turned to him with hopeful eyes. "Um... nothing, never mind" he said staring the new at his books. Lois sighed and turned. "God, someone must give him a new dictionary. With all of his "Um's" and "huh's" he is really wasting my time" she walked away still mubling to herself.

"Hey! I've heard that!" he yelled acting offended. "I know" she looked at him with big 'but-it's-true-smallville' smile. This smile was only reserved for him.

But he didn't knew it.

Yet.

_'She's cold and she's cruel, _

_But she knows what she's doin' '_

Oh yes. She definitely knew what to do to make him annoyed and happy in the same time. He might tell to everyone what a bossy, rude women he had under his roof, but deep inside he knew that this bossy, rude woman is his only reason to wake up every morning just to see this sparkle in her eyes when she was teasing him. This sparkle.. He was just wishing that this was more than just friendly sparkle.

_'She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion'_

He still remembered this accident. Well, word "accident" isn't quite true. Actually she dunked him and it wasn't for sure an accident. The whole school watched Clark in wet, white shirt and Lois laughing at him. He didn't even was embarrassed by that. He was happy seeing Lois's smile. Was it that day? It was the day when he started be in love with her? Probably.

_'She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after'_

But when he realized that? It wasn't like that he one day awoken and said "Oh god, god, god... I'm in love with Lois Lane". Not at all. He was slowly processing that this simple things, like her smile, the way she was acting - were making him happy. He watched her now, when she was working with coffee-maker that seemed didn't wanted to cooperate with her. And he saw only beauty. Despite pretty censured words she was now whispering to the "damn-coffee-pee".

_'Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I cant help myself, I don't want anyone else'_

And Lana? Lana - who? There was now only Lois in his eyes. Only word 'Lois' in his mouth. Only wondering about Lois in his head. But he never admited that to none. Hell, he had even problems admit this to himself! This damn, stupid reputation.

_'She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for'_

All these years he was pretty convinced that he will spend rest of his life with princess-Lana, had dissappeard when she came into his life. And she didn't even wanted to be his friend. But she is. She is ONLY a friend. And there's no single "but". They'll be always ONLY friends. And it's not like he didn't wanted to be her friend. Their friendship was most wonderful thing that happened in his life. And there's finally big word "but". But he wanted be more. And she didn't.

At least he thought that.

_'She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on one-hundred proof attitude power'_

He remembered when she saw him naked in the cornfields. He thought that she could keep this little-big secret, but he was wrong. He has been informed about that when Chloe ran at him a couple days after this incident and said to him a few words about "action-save-the-naked-corn-boys". Lois told this only to Chloe. But he was pissed anyway. And she? She was acting like nothing had happened. And he loved this. Crazy, huh?

_'And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her'_

Because she was making him crazy. 'Oh God, help me with this woman' he thought looking now at really pissed Lois, who still tried to make coffee-maker work.

"Smallville!" she yelled, making few people looking at her like she was crazy "Come here and make yourself useful for once" she said at him annoyed. Clark gave her just a 'calm-down' look and she immediately stayed calm. That was the effect he had on her. With one look he could make her happy, calm or annoyed. And she was happy by that. He had this control of her which she hasn't. And it felt so good.

_'Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I cant help myself, I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for'_

"Here" he finally finished repair coffee maker. She immediately stopped checking him out.

Again.

'Damn! Next time I'll have to wore black sunglasses or something' she thought still amazed by the view.

"Thanks" she just smiled to him 'for the view too' she added with small wink.

"Huh? No sarcastic comment?" he asked smiling. She looked at him with big grin "You wish" and she turned to continue her previous work. 'You have no idea' he thought with sad smile.

_'And when she sees it's me  
On her caller I.D.  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone'_

That was his Lois. Yeah, he is at this point when he starts thinking about Lois as his propriety. Only to himself naturally. She would kick his ass by this "my" word. But only if she would not think about him just the same. My Smallville sounded so right.

"What?" Lois asked him confused. She knew that his gaze can make her weak on her knees and she didn't wanted this. Not if he will not catch her with his strong arms.

Clark has been caught on staring at her. For the second time. 'Well, at least I haven't a disgusted look on my face... just admiring... damn!' he thought just smiling shyly to her. and for the second time she shocked him - she just smiled back! 'Wait a minute - not even one comment about 'stare-is-rude'' he thought schocked 'something is definitely wrong'.

_'But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head'_

"Lois, are you sure you're okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, why?" she said looking deep into his eyes. 'Or maybe I'm don't' she thought still looking into his beautiful, green eyes 'am I so dizzy or the world is spinning to fast?'

'Maybe it's my chance... Come on Clark, just take three steps forward and kiss her!' he thought feeling his heart beating extremely fast.

_'She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined'_

'I can't do this' he has interrupted eye contact 'she just want me as friend - nothing more...'. Clark smiled at her and he turned his gaze away.

If he only would know that she was thinking about the same thing.

_'Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I cant help myself, I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more'_

"It was you" he said simply, looking into her eyes.

"What...?" she started, but he cut her sentence.

"The girl... I was distracted because of you.. not Lana..." he said softly and then he walked away leaving Lois speechless.

She was standing there dumbfoned with happy smile slowly appearing on her face. She turned to him seeing that he was standing now in the door smiling softly to her. And he did it.

She was smiling because of him. And he loved this. They both did.

_'Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for'..._

**THE END**

**I finally finished this one:) I hope you like it, just please let me know if there are smoe errors:) Oh and review would be also great:)**


End file.
